Escucharlo de ti
by Ivorosy
Summary: — ¿Por qué sigues enfadando? —inquirió Lenalee cansada del mal semblante de Kanda.— No estoy enojado, sólo me indigna el hecho de que no me hubieras dicho desde antes de que ese degenerado…— reprimió un gruñido, y desvió su atención a la ventanilla. Ahora sí, estaba tan segura que el chico se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella. AU. Capítulo único.


**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Hoshino Katsura. **El presente escrito**, por otra parte, **si es completamente mío.**

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Out of Character (OoC). AU (Universo Alterno).

* * *

Dedicado para: **Risu-chan xD**

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

_._

**Escucharlo de ti.**

_._

* * *

Lenalee cargaba una serie de libros de la biblioteca ; libros de física , matemáticas y sociología. Grandes, gordos y pesados le caían de lleno en los brazos. Dio un suspiro pesaroso y, cómo no, había estado estudiando las últimas tres horas. Era una joven responsable y además dedicada, claro que sí; ya que casi a diario pasaba a la biblioteca para hacer tareas y repasar lo de las clases del día. Cosa que muy pocos de su generación hacían. A veces se sentía como la típica y pequeña ratita de biblioteca, pero bueno, era algo que no le preocupaba tanto.

Dejó todos y cada uno de los libros que tomó prestados en sus respectivas estanterías. Luego, fue a la mesa de estudio, allí donde tenía su mochila y libretas. Comenzó a guardar todo dentro de ella, con suma paciencia y tranquilidad.

Dio un leve respingo cuando el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón vibró; era su celular. Lo sacó y miro la pantallita para ver de qué se trataba: Un mensaje, el nombre del destinatario; Kanda.

La chica sonrió dulcemente, le agradaba recibir de vez en cuando mensajes de su buen y querido amigo poco hablador. Puchó un botoncito para poder leer el texto:

"_¿Todavía estás en la biblioteca?"_

Lenalee exhaló un poco de aire, más de estar cansada que otra cosa. Respondió en cuanto antes al mensaje:

"_Sí, todavía. Pero ya voy de salida ¿Por qué preguntas, necesitas que te traiga algo?" _

Espero la contestación del muchacho en lo que terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Kanda, aparte de ser su amigo desde la infancia, también era su vecino. Por lo que, cuando alguno de los dos necesitaba algún favor, con gusto se atendían el uno con el otro. La muchacha ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de mandados. Así era desde que se conocieron, cuando apenas eran unos críos.

Fue hasta con la bibliotecaria, se despidió de esta con una pequeña reverencia, ya que por ser visitante frecuente la señorita encargada la conocía perfectamente.

— Hasta luego niña. Ten cuidado en el camino, ya se está haciendo oscuro— advirtió la bibliotecaria con una afable sonrisa.

— Sí, muchas gracias. ¡Hasta el lunes!

Salió, y notó que el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Amaba esas horas del día o mejor dicho, de la tarde. El cielo pintaba bonitos colores, ahora más oscuros que claros. Se había perdido la parte donde el cielo destilaba colores naranjas, rosas y azules claros, lo que lamentó porque era lo que más gozaba contemplar.

Se acordó del mensaje de Kanda, sacó de nueva cuenta su celular. Torció la boca; nada. No había respondido. Volvió a dar un suspiro está vez con aires más decepcionados.

— Oye…— llamó una voz. Una masculina y para el oír de la chica, muy familiar.

Dio media vuelta en dirección a la voz. Una animada sonrisa cruzó los labios de la chica.

— ¡Kanda! — nombró emocionada ante tan repentina aparición de el muchacho — ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

La mujer se acercó hasta donde él. Kanda estaba sólo a unos metros, con una camisa azul marino, una chamarra de cuello alto deportiva, negra y pants del mismo color. Al parecer venía de su práctica de_ Kendo*_, puesto que cargaba su bolsa de entrenamiento y su espada de madera atada a la espalda.

— Acabo de salir de Kendo. Pase por la biblioteca y pensé estarías allí— respondió de lo más sensato, sin cambiar aquel semblante serio que era parte de él y su personalidad tan "peculiar".

— Ya veo, por eso me has enviado ese mensaje.

— Sí— dijo sin más.

Lenalee no pudo evitar comprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

— No debiste esperarme.

— No lo hice, ya te dije que pase por la biblioteca y me he acordado de ti y tú complejo con los libros—repetía mesurado, es más un poco irritado, quizá— Además ya es tarde, tú hermano me echaría la bronca sí sabe que te he dejado sola en la noche.

— Vamos ¿Qué dices? El no lo sabría, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí — negó con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

— Es un tipo con complejo de hermana. Estoy seguro que se entera de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo o cualquier sujeto que se te acerque, incluyéndome — replicó, cruzándose de brazos, desviando la vista con ceño levemente arrugado.

— Estás exagerando.

— ¿De verdad? — el muchacho arqueó una ceja, haciendo dudar a la chica.

Lenalee recordó cuan sobreprotector era su hermano. En serio, la vigilaba más de lo que hacía la CIA* a los terroristas, y eso ya era mucho. Estaba segura que si por él fuera, le pondría una chip satelital en su cabeza sólo para saber en dónde y con quién se hallaba. Kanda no exageraba, tenía razón.

— Tú hermano está de viaje, y me ha encargado vigilarte por él— evocó el moreno no muy alegre.

— Le debió costar trabajo pedirte algo como eso— admitió la chica, riéndose un poco por el tema.

Kanda tronó los labios.

— ¿Tú crees? Cuando me lo dijo estaba en el dilema si ahorcarme o escupirme.

— Debió ponerte muchos requisitos — se pasó la mano por la frente, ocultando cierta vergüenza.

— Mencionó algo de que me concedía el especial privilegio de poder vigilarte en su ausencia, pero tenía que hacerlo mínimo tres metros lejos de ti.

Lenalee le sorprendió tal requerimiento, haciendo que mirara a los ojos a su acompañante sin esconder esa admiración que centellaban sus ojos.

— ¿Tres? Vaya, vamos progresando con la confianza, antes eran cuatro. Ni hablar cuando éramos niños, que eran diez — rió un poco.

— Como sea, ya lo he dicho, tú hermano es un loco con complejo de hermana— escupió indiferente.

— Así que lo ignoraste, como siempre—aludió divertida. El silencio de Kanda le confirmó que fue así y después la chica sonrío dulcemente, agregó— : Pero, no lo has hecho del todo, porque desde que se fue has estado más al pendiente de mí.

— No es mi culpa que mis horarios de Kendo coincidan con tus horas de biblioteca— excusó el hombre torciendo la boca.

— Claro— lo dijo con leve tono de sarcasmo. Lo que provocó el enojo del muchacho, ya que era la verdad.

— Hmph— Kanda dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, dejando atrás a la chica, que de inmediato corrió tras su paso.

El joven avanzaba rápido y Lenalee apenas y podía igualar su caminar. Ya empezaba a jadear y a respirar con dificultad.

— ¡Hey, Kanda! — Gritó la chica exhausta—, ¡Más lento, por favor!

Pero, o bien no la escuchaba o simplemente la ignoraba el muchacho no se detenía ni desaceleraba. Lenalee se sintió frustrada y finalmente enojada. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire para de inmediato echarse a correr tras él y con dificultad posarse detrás del hombre y tirar de su largo cabello, amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Kanda soltó un quejido.

— ¡Te he dicho que esperes! — reganó Lenalee, frunciendo el ceño y echándole una mirada recriminatoria al joven. Este soltó un gruñido, seguido de una queja:

— ¿Pero qué te sucede? ¿Estás loca?

La chica hizo un puchero, como una niña encaprichada. Soltó el largo cabello del muchacho con sólo abrir la mano.

— Es tú culpa por no esperarme.

Kanda la miró entre serio y aburrido.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Te grite que me esperaras y no lo hiciste! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? — repitió, con el afán de quitarse esa expresión de encima.

— Tocarme por la espalda, en vez de jalarme del cabello— sugirió indignado.

— Como sea, vámonos ya— esquivó la chica igualmente.

.

Caminaron con más calma por las calles de Tokio. Ya no conversaban más, los dos guardaban silencio, algo que a Lenalee no le molestaba o incomodaba, ya era costumbre aquello. Bien sabía que su amigo jamás había sido muy hablador, lo que si le sorprendió fue que ese día conversara más de lo que usualmente hacía, seguro le habría ido muy bien en su clase de Kendo.

No era la primera vez que se iban juntos a casa, normalmente era ella quién lo esperaba a él, cuando iban a clases juntos. Contadas las veces que él lo hacía, y esa semana en especial, era una de ellas.

El cielo estaba casi por completo oscuro, las farolas de las calles ya se encendían y alumbraban el recorrido de los jóvenes. Todavía estaban en una de esas calles poco transitadas, donde las casitas proliferaban y había edificios de menor tamaño.

Llegaron entonces a una de las calles principales, donde tenían que bajar al subterráneo para tomar el metro. Las masas de gente hubieran asombrado a las personas que no estaban familiarizados con las grandes ciudades, pero tanto Kanda como Lenalee les era algo bastante normal lidiar con tanto gentío a su alrededor.

Kanda que caminaba un par de pasos por delante de la chica, igualo su paso para así no perderse o más bien, que está al ser un tanto descuidada no se perdiera entre la gente. Ya había pasado, así que no estaba de más prevenir.

A la chica le agradaban esos pequeños detalles por parte de su amigo. Le sonrió dulcemente cuando este la giró a ver de reojo. Este por su parte, hiso como si no hubiera visto nada y continuó caminando junto a ella.

Así era él, frío y serio Kanda. Lenalee sabía que aunque él no lo expresara con palabras, para Kanda ella era alguien importante. Claro que, este jamás se lo dijo alguna vez, sólo se había forjado esa idea desde años atrás. Aunque, últimamente le daba la inquietud por saber si lo que se había imaginado durante tanto tiempo era real, o sólo una idea que ella misma se quiso creer. Tal vez y solamente era compromiso, después de todo ella le había hecho a él un sinfín de favores cuando pequeños y que además, vivían el uno junto al otro y eso era obligatoriamente darse los buenos días como buenos vecinos. Era algo ridículo que a esas alturas de su relación se planteara aquella duda, pero lo hiso y le picaba desde hace algún tiempo.

Por fin llegaron a la estación. Fueron hasta el carril donde pasaba su transporte y en silencio los dos se pararon tras la línea roja a esperar. Tenían gente pisándoles los talones, era Tokio después de todo.

En cuanto el metro se detuvo frente a ellos, con ello revoloteando el cabello de ambos jóvenes por el aire que el mismo transporte producía al pasar, se abrieron los vagones; permitieron dejar salir a los de adentro, para luego poder ingresar ambos dentro de este. Lleno, el lugar iba lleno, así sería hasta pasar unas estaciones más.

Para mala o buena suerte de ellos, su estación quedaba en las últimas paradas, y a esas alturas los vagones se llegaban a vaciar e ir más tranquilos. Pero tendrían que pasar una o dos paradas para que por lo menos se desacuparan asientos.

Kanda y Lenalee se sostenían de los pasamanos, ambos iban amontonados con el resto de las personas. La chica estaba muy cerca de Kanda, por lo que podía oler su aroma mentolado que destilaba. Le agradaba ese olor, recordaba que él siempre había emanado ese tipo de esencia. Le hacía sentir segura, por extraños motivos.

Lenalee pensó si ella olería a algo y si es que Kanda lo notaría, como ella hacía con él. Levantó un poco la vista para ver su perfil de reojo. Parecía normal, metido en sus propios asuntos, sin siquiera importarle la cercanía, se hallaba en la compostura de siempre.

Bueno, no fue una decepción que fuera la única preocupándose por los olores de la gente, sólo eran locas ideas suyas. Suspiro cansada, nuevamente por todos los acontecimientos de ese día, realmente le urgía un baño y una cama.

Y antes de seguir pensando en su _spa _ personal, ahogó un pequeño gritillo, puesto que alguien la había pasado a manosear por atrás. Se puso un poco colorada y volteó a ver por sobre su hombro intentado con ello localizar al graciosito que se quería estar pasando de listo. Sí lo atrapaba, seguro le deba un fuerte pisotón al muy libidinoso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó Kanda, al notar alterada a la chica. Está le miró con las mejillas coloradas y además apenada.

— Na-nada, es sólo que…

Volvió a dar un saltillo, otra vez la había manoseado el trasero, está vez más cínicamente. Lenalee apretó los puños, ya estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a su agresor; pero un brazo se le adelanto, solamente captó a divisar el brazo de Kanda pasar frente a sus ojos para tomar el rostro de un sujeto con violencia.

Antes de reaccionar, la mano de Kanda estrujaba con ferocidad el rostro de un muchacho, uno que desde luego se veía era de esos sujetos pervertidos que disfrutaba de andar de mano larga. Las personas se alteraron y se alejaron lo más que pudieron del trío.

— Vuelves a hacer eso, y te parto la cara— masculló el hombre entrecerrando los ojos, manteniendo presión en su agarre.

— ¡De que hablas, bastardo loco! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — vociferó el muchacho luchando para zafarse de la cogida.

Kanda estrujó más fuerte haciendo que el sujeto pegara un grito de dolor.

— No te hagas el desentendido, te vi tocándola. ¡Pídele una disculpa! — ordenó feroz. La chica estaba tan pasmada por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no podía ni hablar.

El extraño hombre no podía liberarse y la presión que ejercían sobre su cara ya le estaba lastimando a un grado de no poder resistirlo más.

— ¡Ya, ya, está bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!

Kanda lo soltó abruptamente, provocando que el tipo cayera de nalgas. Estuvo en el suelo quejándose de dolor, y como no, incluso la mano de su agresor estaba marcada en parte de sus mejillas y frente. No paso ni un segundo cuando el metro se detuvo en la estación, para así abrir la puerta de los vagones y que él sujeto en el suelo se levantará a toda velocidad y saliera corriendo, no sin antes insultar al moreno. Las personas miraron con curiosidad, así como solía suceder con ese tipo de escenas.

— Kanda— musitó Lenalee—, no tenías porqué…

Este la volteo a ver ciertamente enojado, con aquella expresión que a más de uno le calaría los huesos. La chica no dijo nada más y guardo sus comentarios, esperando que las emociones de aquel espectáculo pasaran.

.

Dos, tres paradas más hiso el metro antes de qué hubiera menos gente dentro de los furgones y a consecuencia de ello, hubiera más lugares disponibles que el par de muchachos aprovechó en utilizar.

Se acomodaron uno junto al otro. Nuevamente iban callados.

— ¿Por qué sigues enfadando? —inquirió Lenalee cansada del mal semblante de Kanda.

— No estoy enojado, sólo me indigna el hecho de que no me hubieras dicho desde antes de que ese degenerado…— reprimió un gruñido, y desvió su atención a la ventanilla. La chica torció los labios.

— No te lo dije porque no quería hacer escándalo. Además, ya me iba a encargar yo misma del problema — justificó la muchacha.

— Hmph, pues como sea, lo hecho está hecho— sentenció el chico con los brazos cruzados; volvía a recuperar compostura—. Y no creo que te hubieras podido defender con semejantes bracitos.

Agregó el hombre un tanto soberbio, provocando el disgusto de su compañera.

— Deja de ser tan arrogante. El hecho de que sea mujer, no significa que no pueda defenderme sola.

Kanda pareció ignorarla. Puesto que venía con los ojos cerrados y haciendo caso omiso a lo que Lenalee decía.

— ¡Oye, no me ignores!

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo, notablemente fastidiado.

— Calla, estoy meditando.

La chica paró de hablar. Ahora todo cobraba sentido; una vez iniciando sus meditaciones no había vuelta atrás, esta vez especialmente no lo quería interrumpir, aquellas terapias le servían al chico para relajarse y calmarse, y vaya que en esos momentos lo necesitaba. De acuerdo, no iba a molestarlo más. Incluso, ella también andaba tensa, seguirle la corriente esa vez, quizá no fuera mala idea. Respiró profundamente, exhaló; volvió a inhalar y otra vez exhalar.

Trato de dejar el pasado incidente en el pasado, pero sencillamente le era imposible dejar de lado aquel lado protector de Kanda aún lado. Era justo lo que se estaba planteando momentos atrás. Ahora sí, estaba tan segura que el chico se preocupaba verdaderamente por ella. No podía callárselo, o no:

— Pero sabes, esto me ha servido para saber, que realmente te preocupas por mí.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — respondió tranquilo, tranquilamente serio.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita.

— Es que bueno, como tú nunca dices lo que piensas…Jamás me has mencionado que soy yo para ti, si lo sé, pero es raro que nunca lo hayas dicho.

El moreno torció los labios.

—Eres mi vecina.

La sonrisa de la muchacha desapareció enseguida, siendo sustituida por un gesto desaprobador.

— Ya, no hablo de eso, es obvio que tanto tú como yo somos vecinos…Pero, nos conocemos desde hace años y no creo que solamente por ser tu vecina hagas ese tipo de cosas, como hace rato.

El hombre suspiró fastidiado, realmente quería relajarse y estar en un ambiente más callado, por lo que sin más confesó:

— Eres mi amiga. Mi única y mejor amiga.

Lenalee sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Me gusta más esa respuesta.

— ¿Estás satisfecha?

— Sí.

— Entonces, calla de una vez.

La mujer suspiró resignada, pero ahora ya estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que él se refería a ella como su mejor amiga. Con sus acciones ya se lo demostraba, pero de igual forma, oírlo de su boca era satisfactorio.

Otra vez, y ya con sus dudas resultas, Lenalee se dispuso a meditar junto con Kanda. Ambos, en silencio, ojos cerrados.

Pero la chica desde hace rato el cansancio le pesaba, por lo que, la meditación se convirtió en sueño y sin quererlo o preverlo, cayo dormida en el hombro del chico; que por esta vez, le permitió ese lujo.

* * *

**Kendo*:** o el camino del sable, es un gendai budō, o arte marcial japonés moderno. En el kendo se combate portando una armadura(bōgu) y un sable de bambú o (shinai); asimismo como en todo arte marcial tradicional hay formas preestablecidas o kata, las cuales son ejecutadas en parejas y con sables de madera o (bokken).

**CIA*: **(CIA, Central Intelligence Agency) es, junto con la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, la agencia gubernamental de los Estados Unidos encargada de la recopilación, análisis y uso de "inteligencia", mediante el espionaje en el exterior, ya sean gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que pueda afectar la seguridad nacional del país.

* * *

**N/A: **No me regañen si me quedó feo o los personajes muy fuera de personalidad. La verdad, lo único que me he visto de D gray man fue su primer tomo del manga y es todo. Hice este fic a petición de mi amiga, que a pesar de saber poco y nada de la serie, me he documentado y le he metido ganas. Así que, espero les hubiera agradado. Se aceptan criticas constructivas.

Lizbeth, pito, más vale que te guste bitch, me partí el culo estando sentada frente a la lap escribiendo esto LOL.

Sin más, les mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso. Ivoroy.


End file.
